Armchair Professor
by Pyroluminescence
Summary: Green comes home from work and goes about his business. M for a reason. PWP, professor!Green, implied RedxGreen, GreenxHis hand.


Note: Hastily written for a friend and not that great, but it'd be a crime to keep professor!Green porn from the world, no matter how mediocre it is.

Also this is my first attempt writing a smutfic since I was... Fourteen. Whoops!

* * *

><p>Professor Green flopped down in his sitting room armchair, overwhelmed from the day's work. He'd worked another late day and he knew Red had already left to get take out, leaving him alone and on his own for food, unless Red decided to be considerate. Which he wouldn't.<p>

Why did he even have a roommate? He wondered this often. He and Red had no reason to be living together - they could afford the rent on their own just fine, both having no issue with money. At the time, it'd seemed like the perfect situation, and as he recalled, they'd seemed like the perfect roommates.

Now, it just seemed silly. He could have - should have - just gotten a single, not bothered with a roommate at all, and yet...

He wouldn't have it any other way.

His mind drifted back to last night when he remembered walking into Red's room to ask him about the pudding in the fridge, only to find Red asleep in his boxers.

But that wasn't all - the satin fabric was strained over his full erection, riding up enough so that Green faintly caught the shadow of his balls and he wondered how it'd feel to reach out and touch, suck on and fondle them.

He remembered himself and sighed, already reaching down to the bulge in his ironed work pants. He sighed again as he palmed himself through the fabric, wondering how it'd feel to do the same to Red, to tease him like this through those tight shorts of his...

He reached up and undid the buttons to his shirt, leaving his labcoat on and sighed again when his fingers brushed his hard nipple. He pinched it, reveling in the tight feeling of pleasure that shot through his chest and continued pleasuring himself there, other hand still stroking his cock through his pants.

Fuck, it'd feel so good to do this to Red... No, not just Red, he corrected - he'd like to do this to anyone. He was just picking out Red because of last night. He wasn't especially attracted to Red at all. It was just Red right now.

His fingers shook slightly as he undid his fly, letting his hard cock slip through his boxers and into his waiting fingers. He stopped to spit on his hand before continuing, sliding his fingers over his cockhead before taking it into his hand and stroking. Slow at first, and then building momentum, hand closing tighter around the shaft as he pleasured himself.

His other hand continued to toy with his nipple, and then slip down his smooth torso, caressing and pleasuring and loving himself however he could. He imagined his hands touching those fucking sexy scars of Red's - raised, pale white marks on smooth tan skin - and he moaned, voice shaking with his own arousal.

There was something about the act of masturbation that was so hot to him - pleasuring himself and loving himself and his body because he deserved to feel good - and thinking of Red just made it that much hotter. He knew Red did this too - he could hear him in the shower, sharp intakes of breath and the slap of skin.

"Fuck..."

His hand sped up, slamming down on his cock over and over the the speed of a piston in an engine. God he was so fucking hot-

He could feel he heat coil tightly in his abdomen and oh, fuck, he was so close, fuck he wanted it. He moaned again, louder, crying out and abandoning any reservations, mouth hanging open, drooling down his chin, glasses askew, letting himself go wild with feeling and lust and pleasure.

"Oh, fuck, fuck, _fuck fuck fuck_-!"

He felt his straining cock spasm and his muscles jerk as his body seized up in hot, tight pleasure that flooded his body, making him hunch over and taking his breath away. He felt his cum hit him in the cheek, narrowly missing his glasses and he didn't care. He slowed his hand - now covered in his own fluids - and tried to steady his breathing as he came down. He felt like his eyes were bugging out of his head, his heart pounding hard in his ears and his body overcome with the warm, tingling afterglow.

He sat back, unthinking, just soaking in the sensation of what he'd experienced for a minute before remembering himself and sighing before raising his hand to lick it clean. He wondered if Red would let him do this - stick his cum-covered fingers in Red's mouth and watch him suck them clean. Tasting himself was hot, but Red-

Fuck, Red was hot.

But he'd think this about anyone. It was just Red because he was living with Red, after all. That was it, he decided. He wasn't attracted to his roommate. That'd be awkward.

Nope. Not attracted to the same roommate he'd been consistently jerking off to for weeks now.

He sighed and wiped his cheek.

He'd ask Red out tonight, he decided as he licked his hand clean again.


End file.
